The Unseen War
by The Al Bhed Summoner
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku things begin to stir up in the world of the Daiyoukai. Their war is beginning to reach its height since the trouble of Naraku is no longer an issue... Suck at summaries. Bare with me.
1. Prologue

A/N: Well, it has been awhile since I've submitted anything and I mean a good long while. Well, here is my new try at getting a fanfiction done. Thanks for those who are reading.

**I do not own any of the characters from InuYasha.**

**Any characters not from InuYasha are of my own creation.**

**SPOILER ALERT! This story does take place after the end of the manga. Anything that is solely made for the anime is NOT included. Thank you.**

* * *

It has been three years since the torment of Naraku. The hanyou was a terrible force as long as he was able to absorb any of the youkai around him. Him with the Shikon Jewel within his grasp, we were all bound to be in the cross fire of his revenge. Maybe that's why the Daiyoukai tribes came together as they did. We watched over each other's children, we protected the vital parts in the territories of the other. It was only for one thing and one thing only. Survival. You see, the Daiyoukai have had their own war.

And you thought that it was just the humans being ordered around by their Lords to destroy one another. We don't care about the human war. But it is always something to keep tabs on. Our own wars and feuds are more important to us. The country is split into five to the Daiyoukai Lords. You would think that all those small provinces that the human Lords hold have power but you are wrong. There are the Northern Lands ruled by the Ookami, the Western Lands ruled by the Inu, the Southern Lands ruled by the Ryu, the Eastern Lands ruled by the Orochi, and then there is the Central Lands ruled by the Kitsune. The Northern Lands are ruled by my father, Hisashi, the Western Lands are ruled by Sesshoumaru, the Southern Lands are ruled by Daichi, the Eastern Lands by Tatsuya, and then the Central Lands by Kichiro. The Kitsune's land is inhabited the most by the humans but it is all well there. The Kitsune by nature are tricksters and prefer to play games on the humans instead of threatening their lives. However, they don't seem to drive lower youkai out of important areas as well. The humans fend for themselves here and it is here that the human war is most evident. The other four powers are often not concerned with the Central lands and have a neutral alliance with them. However, lately, Sesshoumaru seems to have threatened the other Daiyoukai Lords by telling them to leave the Central Lands alone. We all know why, we aren't idiots. Sesshoumaru has a human child there that he loves much like a daughter. He visits her often, we know this. But we do not even dare make a move against him by using her. She is well protected and the wrath of Sesshoumaru is quite dangerous for any Daiyoukai. It is rumored that there is an undeclared alliance between the Inu and Kitsune, but the Kitsune are good at spreading rumors and it is in their best interest if they were aligned with them. Sesshoumaru does not deny it so we do not bother. The Ookami, lead by my Oka-san, are aligned with the Inu by default. Our canine heritage keeps us together but it does not matter. We don't necessarily find the other quite pleasing but we are stronger together. As well, Oka-san was once a good friend of InuTaisho, the father of Sesshoumaru. During Sesshoumaru's absence as he searched for Naraku, Oka-san watched over the Western Lands so that things could be governed correctly. Oka-san promised InuTaisho that he would make sure the territory was protected. The Ryu are allied with the Orochi but we know how the alliance works. The Orochi are cunning and don't have much of a back bone. They let the strong Ryu do the real work and make it seem like they are important. Tatsuya has a very clever and skillful tongue that is able to stroke the ego of the wise and powerful Daichi. But Daichi does not care for war, however, it is obvious that Tatsuya does. He wants the Northern and Western lands to be his, just like he wants to the Southern to be his own. I'm sure he would go after the Central once all of his threats were cleared up but I don't think he could do it. It is sort of why we trust Daichi with him in his charge. He won't let him do anything stupid. But yes, we are strong Daiyoukai and we have our own troubles to deal with.

But I guess you are wondering why the great Daiyoukai did nothing about Naraku? We just don't interfere in the lives of humans and other Youkai. He bothered us, yes but we aren't suppose to really do anything. After all, we believed that Sesshoumaru would be able to handle it well on his own. We also have our own recognition in the other group that was after him. Lord InuYasha and his friends. They were a great part of it from what I hear but, I'm not really suppose to concern myself with that kind of thing. I am only a woman after all and even in the demon world, women aren't treated the same as men. Actually, humans even look down on demon women calling us seductresses. Not all of us are like that you know. It is actually quite offensive and I know that if my father heard any insult towards me that he would kill them on the spot. After all, it is a father's job to protect his daughter's integrity, even in the human world, right?

* * *

Thanks for reading! 3


	2. Ch 1: The Song of Wolves

A/N: Next chapter. Thought I was going to do it all in First person did you? Wrong. I'm trying something different.

**I do not own any of the InuYasha characters.**

**The characters Yumiko, Kotsuroki, Yoru, and Taiyou are mine.**

**~~~Spoiler Alert~~~**

This takes place after the events of the Manga. There is absolutely no anime content appearing in this FanFic.

* * *

It is quiet as night takes over the world, the songs of wolves cascading in the Northern Lands. The Ookami are a breed who sing dutifully with each breath. Sharing the news of those fallen, mourning those who were slain by Naraku. It is during this time on the night of the full moon that the wolves tell of the days tale and pay respects to the ancestors. To the untrained ear it could simply be a call between the wolves in a howl that they don't understand. But to the wolves this is a song depicting the life and love around them. Each wolf adding their own story to the song that fills the air, each voice speaking something new to all of the Ookami. One voice stands out to a particular woman as she stands on the ledge outside of her home. She was a Daiyoukai, the daughter of the leader of the entire Northern Lands. The song had ended but she still stood on the ledge outside of her personal cave within the large, winding cavern that was the den of the Daiyoukai and those who were in their pack. Dark, crimson eyes gaze over the moon lighted horizon to see the plains that were between the mountains and a few human villages that were in the territory. Her expression shows that of curiosity as she brings herself to sit down, her gown of light blue and see through material pooling around her. The touch of the cold stone against her bare legs is almost a comfort to her as she just watches this steady horizon. She reaches a delicate looking hand up and pushes a few strands of her long ebony hair from her face. This wasn't usual for the girl but she was in a relaxed setting with no one to impress. It was just herself. No suitors wanting her to be at their beck and call, no father telling her to go here and there, no mother to tell you that you aren't being lady like, no little brother at her heels begging for attention, and no hand maidens trying to get her from here to there. Yes, she could be the equivalent of a Princess but she didn't want to be treated as so. She was the Alpha's daughter, the next in line if she were to prove her strength for it but not that it mattered. The girl that you see sitting here almost without a care of her modesty doesn't want anything like that for herself. She would willingly give it to her brother once he is of age. A smile comes across her features, causing the red markings around her eyes to crinkle slightly. (Much like the markings around Amaterasu's eyes from the video game Okami) The tail that peaks out from underneath her garments curls up around her and into her lap, the black fluffiness of it all being stroked by those long fingers. Her eyes are watching the horizon curiously as she ponders that one voice that sticks out in the song of wolves.

"Tell me, what ails you so? Your voice is laced with guilt and regret when you sing to the stars. But what is it that you have done? What is it that you feel guilty about and what is it that you regret," she asks softly, as if her voice will be carried onto the winds for the other to hear.

At the sound of her voice a wolf bathed in white steps out onto the ledge, ears perked forward and blue eyes intent on watching her. This was one of her two guardians, as is customary for a Princess no? They were not wolf demons like that of herself but instead, they were demons with a single animalistic form. Those crimson eyes look up to the female wolf, the wolf with kind eyes and she smiles.

"Did you hear it too, Taiyou? His voice is so sad," the young woman says to the white wolf.

The white wolf simply sits next to her with a silent nod. The girl then leans against the other female and laces her fingers into her fur. Behind her, a wolf bathed in all black enters the scene, eyes of green watching the pair. He was the mate of the white wolf and the second protector to this daughter. They were her companions and she was their's. He reaches over to the female and nuzzles her with his nose in which she sits up a little and looks towards him. He was telling her to go to bed and a soft laugh escapes those lips of hers.

"Fine Yoru, I will go to bed," she replies.

She pushes herself to her feet, careful of the ledge. A smile across her features like usual. She then stops halfway through her walk into her cavern and looks down, a finger coming to her lips.

"I'll find out who you are one day," she whispers to herself.

However, as she pushes back the fabric that separates the ledge from the outside world she hears something unusual. It was a yelp followed by a gurgle. A curved brow arches at this as she makes her way to the ledge and crouches down. Taiyou and Yoru are close to follow but they sense something is wrong. It is evident by the prickling fur along their back. Taiyou goes to pull at the young woman's nightgown but she is curious and she wants to see what it is. Those crimson eyes widen as she notices figures inching along the stone flat that was outside of the main entrance of the den. They go to a wolf guard and it is dropped in seconds. She pushes herself back and she quickly runs inside, much to the relief of her guardians. There is a commotion as it is noticed that they are under attack and the young woman begins to change into the black furs of her tribe. She pulls on a top that is cut just above her belly button and carries only straps for sleeves. She slips a skirt around her waist, her tail peeking from underneath and batting at her ankles. She then pulls on the arm warmers and leg warmers and she was dressed. She quickly pulls back her ebony hair into a ponytail and she bites her lip as she takes a deep breath. Her eyes slowly close as she takes in the new scent in her home. It was then that her eyes snap open, a growl easily rumbling in her throat.

"Serpents and..." she trails off and quickly turns to look through the fabric as forms appear in the sky, "Dragons?"

Her mind was reeling at this. Dragons? Daichi would never order such an attack like this but his son maybe, Surochi. It caused her to wonder what had happened to Daichi but that only meant the worse for the Ookami clan. That meant that Tatsuya had done something to him. Quickly she starts running into the maze like caverns of the of her guardians dutifully at her side. She would go to find her father, he would know what to do. He could tell her where to go and where she would be safe. She knew that he would send her and her brother Kotsuroki somewhere to wait out this battle. Feet pounded on the ground as she kept running, her breathing heavy but still she was determined to get there. She opens into the den where her mother and father is, her little brother clinging to her mother's leg. Her father stands tall and proud, his age and experience showing well in him. Her mother is obvious in her warrior breed as she readies her own blade for battle. Her mother's eyes meet with her's and a frown is etched along both of their features.

"Yumiko, get Kotsuroki and take the lower caverns to the bottom of the mountain. I want you to run and take refuge into one of the packs in the mountains. The further you get from here the better. We will come for you once this is all over," her mother says, stern and aged.

It is obvious that she is warrior bred by even her harsh tones but she has the look of motherly worry across her features. Yumiko nods and picks up the toddler in her arms, he was crying but he didn't make a sound. His own hair was short and a tousled mess. He was wearing his own black furs but it was obvious that he just got out of bed. Her father looks over to the two of them and gives them each a kiss on the forehead and Yoru tugs a little on Yumiko's tail to get her moving. She bites her lower lip and knows it is always possible this is the last time she will see her mother and father but she carries faith that they will send for her. But her heart aches, fearing the worst for her clan if both the Orochi and Ryu clans have attacked without warning.

"Sissy? Where are we going?" the little boy asks as she quickly walks to the lower parts of the caverns, taking the winding caves in the dark.

Yet her eyes could see as if it was still early evening. It is the advantage of being a wolf. She gives a weak smile and cuddles the boy closer to her. This was her little brother, the one who could have it all if she would let it, which she probably will.

"We are going to go visit some of the other wolves in the land. A good leader must know the other leaders of the wolf clans, especially since we are growing again," she explains softly, her voice low so not to be heard.

"But why now? I wanna go back to bed," he whines and she quickly hushes him.

"Because, Mommy and Daddy said we have to. Think of this... as an adventure, just like the games we play in the den okay? We are going on an adventure and we have to be quiet or the bad guys will find us," she explains softly, trying to get him to calm down.

That was when he took it seriously. He quiets down and he looks as if he is alert, his own little black tail giving a swish every so often. The young wolf demon is relieved to see him quiet and she quietly stalks after Taiyou in the dark with the little boy in her arms. Yoru takes up the rear and is careful to make sure that no one is following.

Hours past and the little boy in her arms is fast asleep and she is on the verge of curling up herself but she keeps moving for the sake of her brother. Finally, there is light ahead. Have they been walking all night? She steadies herself and watches as Taiyou steps out first and takes a look around to see if anyone is out there. She lifts her nose to the air and takes a deep breath but catches the scent of no one. Feeling that it is safe she turns her head to look back to her guarded and her sibling. The girl steps out into the light of morning and frowns a bit. They would have to continue south. The safest clan she can think of is the Southern Tribe. After all, it is furthest from the Daiyouki mountain. Yoru steps out behind her and he takes a look around.

"We'll go to the Southern Tribe. It should be safe there," Yumiko whispers.

Yoru looks up to her and gives a nod before getting ready to pick the best path. Taiyou is on alert, knowing they shouldn't stay here long. If things didn't go well above then the Orochi and Ryu would be quick to descend on them. Finally, Yoru finds a path and motions for them to move on. Yumiko follows without question after adjusting the little boy in her arms. They continue on the entire morning and into the late afternoon, not use to this type of exertion Yumiko begins to grow tired. Seeing this the two guardians allow her to stop and scout out a radius to make sure that no one is there. The two treat the two Daiyoukai demons like they would their own children. The young woman settles against one of the trees and allows the toddler to get comfortable in her lap. She rests her head back, taking a deep breath and relaxing her body. She knew she was safe as long as Taiyou and Yoru were there. They were always there.


	3. Ch2: Dying Melody

A/N: I got bored with the third person because it doesn't seem as personal. I guess I like seeing them through the eyes of the main character. Don't worry, it won't always just be through Yumiko's eyes, it will switch on occasion. And maybe I'll go third person every so often. Yes, I like to change style to keep things interesting but I'll make sure you aren't confused and label.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from the InuYasha series.

Yumiko, Kotsuroki, Yoru, and Taiyou are my creation.

**~~Spoiler Alert~~**

This fanfiction is based after the Manga and will refer to what happens in the mango on occasion. This also means that any characters that were anime only characters will not appear within this fanfiction.

* * *

_Yumiko POV_

It was an overwhelming darkness that pressed against my eyes while I kept my lids closed. I was afraid to open them and see what was around me. Nightmares had plagued my dreams of my brother being torn piece by piece with the claws of the Ryu. The murders of my parents and kinsmen playing through my mind over and over but I could not wake up. I wanted to believe that everything that I had experienced was nothing but a dream. That I was waking to the morning within my den and that all would be well. I would hear Kotsuroki jump into my furs with me and try and get me to play. But the scents around me were not of the familiar scents of my home and family. No, they were strange but there was the strong scent of my brother. I feel a soft stir in my lap and let my crimson eyes open, lids fluttering against the darkness to adjust to it. But I look to where the moon is in the sky and I wait silently. The song should be overwhelming the skies any second now. Waiting for the deep booming voice of Father as he sings of victory and the accompanying voice of my mother but I am met by the silence of the night. The only sounds being that of the birds as they settle down and the crickets chirping. My heart is pounding furiously within my chest as I feel it tear and rip to pieces. My hands ball into fists, claws digging into my palms, tearing at the skin. Blood trickles over my fingers, the scent becoming strong in the air. My teeth clench together and I can feel the pressure of my fangs against the skin of my lip but not piercing it because of placement. I was clutched by fear, the utter fear of it all. If they weren't singing, even the song of battle, not even a single Ookami had made a call, they always made a call, no matter what but there was nothing.  
There is a stirring on my lap and my crimson gaze is on my baby brother as he quickly pushes himself away from me, the scent of fear coming off of him in waves. It was then that he lost control of his youki without realizing it. His green eyes bleeding into gold for moments as he unconsciously radiated dominance and power. Tears were streaming down his face and I cannot utter a word, not a single one to comfort him. His eyes dart all over me and his eyes look to my bleeding hands. Realizing what I am doing I release my grip and the blood flows freely now from my palms. His little body crawls over to me and he rocks himself into my lap. His small hands looking mine over as the healing process begins.  
"Yu-Yu... where... where is Mommy and Daddy? Why are we here?" he asks, his questions ringing in my ears. I didn't know how to answer him. How do you tell him that you think they are dead? "I don't hear singing."  
But that was all it took for him to take it in. Those words uttered from his lips was what broke me down. I wrap my arms around him, shuddering all the while. Tears streaming down my face as a fresh flow starts from him. We would cry together and whimpers would be emitted from our throats. We were missing our mother and father. We were mourning for our clan. The war had made us orphans and that was that. Kotsuroki clings to my shirt and I cling to him. We had to be there for one another because that's all we had. We were family and we would, together, make it work. But I was the one who had to take charge, after all, I was the big sister. I had an idea of what I had to because they were training me to take over just in case something were to happen to father and mother before Kotsu was of age. The scent of the white and black wolves that were my guardians came over me and I was calming down. Kotsu sniffled down into just silence. There was also the scent of blood but it was the type that makes your stomach rumble. Between the two of them they were carrying a fawn which they laid before us. I take a breath, sniffling a little and I wipe the tears from Kotsu's eyes. A pained smile crosses my features as I tilt his chin up so I can look at him and he looks at me.  
"Let's eat. We have to be strong alright? Now, eat up baby," I encourage softly.  
In the back of my mind I was pleading for him to eat. But he didn't argue with me as he began to tear into the flesh and eat his fill. I would nibble at the food while he went to fill his stomach. I could survive without food longer than him since I am full grown. But my thoughts are elsewhere. I wanted revenge and it made my blood boil. They would pay for taking my parents from me and I would make sure of it. Not to mention the territory that they were going to be ruling over was still not their's since my brother and I are still alive. However, they are stupid enough to think that we were killed. Actually, my parents would make sure of it. But our ally, Sesshoumaru, he would know better. He would most likely seek us out and see how safe we are. I would be glad the day that Sesshoumaru arrived because that meant that things can begin to rebuild and that would be my concern until Kotsu was grown. I would continue south to the Southern Tribe. It was where our parents wanted us to go and I would feel better being amount my own kind.  
Once I was sure they were finished eating I got to my feet and stretch my body. I was terrified about what was going to happen but I had to go forward.  
"Come on, we have to make it to the Southern Tribe," I announce.  
Kotsuroki looks at me curious but he lets a grin spread out on his face. There was his courage. He was a strong boy and I knew it. If anything, I knew he'd cooperate because he knew that I was the dominant one right now. I would prefer if we were equals but he wasn't old enough to make decisions yet. I look towards Kotsu to see that he was antsy but he didn't look like he could walk since his belly was full. He'd end up throwing up or complaining about moving. Yoru looks at me with a sigh before lowering his body and with a grunt he looks at Kotsu. His face lights up at this as he clambers onto the black wolf's back and I hold back a laugh at my Guardian's pained look at his fur being pulled. Taiyou looked about the same but she hid it a little better. Once we were sure that Kotsu was settled we began moving.  
We had already covered a distance the night and earlier that day. It was dark now and it would hide us very well. We would be able to arrive at Southern Tribe territory if we kept going quickly at least by midday tomorrow. I could do without the sleep and I would carry Kotsu so we could keep moving. While he was awake Kotsu would run around us playing games and I would indulge him so that he didn't have to think about the depressing things. He was young and he should live. When he got tired he would ride along one of the two wolves backs or I would piggy back him. Before day break he was asleep on my back. He slept most of the morning much to our relief. But he was awake near early afternoon and remained quiet as he clung to my back.I didn't mind, it was nice for things to be quiet. I could only wonder what he was thinking. After an hour of silence he was walking again and kept at my side or he would run ahead to see what he could find.  
Finally, we reached the territory and I take a deep breath of the musk of the Alpha. Standing within the borders I look to Yoru who was at my side. Taiyou was the one who had Kotsu at the moment. He gives me a reassuring look and I keep moving forward. I was alert now, taking deep breathes to take in the scent of the wolves that owned the forest beneath this mountain. I had heard that the Birds of Paradise were gone and it was actually odd to know they were or at least they were low in numbers. Then there was a scent getting stronger as we got closer to the mountain, but not because we were getting closer, because whoever it was, was getting closer. I come to a stop and opt to wait. I've already trespassed enough. There were three scents that were getting stronger but one was coming at a much faster pace than the other two.  
Finally, another was standing in front of me before my brain could register that he was there. I clench my jaw so that I don't look ridiculous as I take in the man before me. It was obvious he was the Alpha of the Tribe by his youki. Dominance was radiating off of him and I could feel the youki of my brother behind me as his unconsciously tried to contest this Alpha's. The Alpha let his eyes over look me and to study the boy. I took this moment to take in his appearance.  
He wasn't a bad looking man. He was tanned by the sun but nothing dark and undesirable for his natural skin tone. His arms and legs were bare which showed me the amount of muscle that he had in both but along his right arm there was a terrible scar. He wore the traditional brown furs of his tribe. He also wore a breast plate that was a polished silver along the top and a darkened black across his stomach. There were a pair of straps that held the furred shoulder pads into place. Around his waist he wore the furs in a skirt that was long but above his knees. His tail protrudes from the back and I catch it flick in an annoyed manner. He also wears fur along his forearms and shins. My eyes then go to his face to see the sharp features. His lips are places in a dissatisfied expression and his blue eyes show an annoyance beyond belief. His dark, black hair is pulled into a high ponytail and there is a furred headband that keeps his bangs out of his face. His stance is of him with his arms over his chest as his eyes are on my brother, assuming because of his challenging youki.  
The two other scents are getting close but they aren't close enough yet. Maybe if I can convince him to let us stay before his warriors come then we have a chance. But I had to get his eyes off of Kotsu. I step forward and between him and the toddler that was my charge. Oddly, I feel my brother's youki settle down as if he was bending to my will. I bring my hands together, my fingers threaded together so that I can try and concentrate.  
"I am Yumiko, eldest daughter of the Daiyoukai clan leader Hisashi. Last night, the... the Orochi and Ryu attackd our lands and... and..." I faltered. My voice shaking with every syllable.  
I know I was afraid but I didn't think that I would falter. Not when I wasn't suppose to be the strong one. Those deep blue eyes were then on me and I notice his arms relax a little. His expression changes from annoyed almost to fear and worry but it was as if he wasn't letting it reach his face. It only stayed deep within his eyes.  
"My mother, she ordered me to take my brother and run to the furthest clan in the territory. That's... that's why I'm here and asking... no pleading for you to give us shelter until we are sure what has become of our parents," I explain, finally gathering my courage. But my voice is still shaking and I'm fighting back the tears in my eyes.  
He is quite at first but he gives a nod and looks back as the two wolves that I had caught the scent of earlier finally arrive. The first is pale with a white, spiked mohawk. He's panting as he is out of breath just like the other one. He wears an armored breastplate of a dark green and then there are straps that hook to armored shoulderpads, dark green with silver lining. His furs are darker than the Alpha's and he wears the same skirt bit with his tail out the back and furs on his legs. On his arms it looks like he wears armored, dark green bracers as well.. The other has two toned hair. Along the sides it is shorter and white, while down the middle it is longer and pitch black. His furs are lighter than their Alpha's. His breastplate is quite small and doesn't cover his stomach but it does cover his chest. It is a brown maroon which matches his own bracers. Over his shoulders he wears a thick furred vest piece. Then of course the skirt piece and furs on the legs. Panting they look up to their Alpha but then their eyes are directed to my group.  
"Hey Kouga... who are they?" the two toned hair wolf asks.  
The Alpha turns and it seems I got his name now. His eyes look at the pair behind him with a surprised expression. They are both still panting.  
"You guys just got here? Damn you're slow," he states almost as if it is a new revelation.  
I let out a sigh and shake my head. Well, it seemed at least we would be entertained. However, I really needed an answer. I was getting nervous being out here in the open where any demons could come across our way. I clear my throat a little, a hand coming to my mouth in the process of doing so. Kouga looks towards me and the two behind him quiet down. He gives a nod and looks to the pair behind him.  
"The lady and the runt will be staying with us for awhile until their old man calls for them. Make 'em comfortable," he says almost harshly.  
However, I didn't notice when Kotsuroki was near me, his youki flaring again as his green eyes begin to bleed gold.  
"Who are you calling runt!" he yells out.  
It was natural for him to try and assert dominance over this strange wolf but this wasn't the time. I shift my body towards him, not really wanting to frighten my brother but knowing that I have to at least assert my own dominance over him. I let my own youki flow from me, my crimson eyes bleeding gold. I notice that Kouga takes at least one step back and his own youki flows but he is keeping it under control because he is not being contested. Kotsuroki however backs down and he settles. I take a breath and control the demonic power and close my eyes.  
"We are guests in their territory Kotsu. Keep yourself under control. While we are here, he is the Alpha and you are not. Understand?" I scold, trying not to sound harsh.  
I hear him mumble that he did and my eyes look to Kouga. Well, I may be a woman but I do know how to use my power.


	4. Ch3: Precious Flowers

A/N: Yay for another chapter and my first review! Thank you ForeverDayDreaming for reading my story!

In this chapter we have an appearance of the great Daiyoukai we've all come to know and love. There will be more of him in future chapters because what he does is important to the story line. You'll see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the InuYasha characters.

I only am responsible for Yumiko, Kotsuroki, Yoru, and Taiyou and any of the other original characters that appear.

**~~Spoiler Warning~~**

This story does take place after the end of the MANGA. So, possible spoilers may be found.

* * *

_Narrator!_

Three nights passed in silence. The beautiful song that once would fill the night sky was no more. The voices of the Daiyoukai quieted. At the Daiyoukai Ookami den, there was not a soul left living of the clan. Each wolf was slain and the heads of the two leaders were on display for victory of the Orochi and Ryu. The scent of blood was strong, the blood of wolves overpowering what few casualties there were among the Orochi and Ryu. It was a perfectly executed attack and the one living soul that stood on blood stained soil knew that. Standing in front of the piked heads, starting to decay from the exposure to the sun, was a grand demon that stood in his own beauty. Long, silver hair would cascade like water down his back. He wore a kimono top with a red, design along it but it is more white than red. It is tucked into a pair of hakama that is bound at the ankles. Over his chest he wears his harakimi (his battle armor) in dark black. Coming up and round his left shoulder there is a spiked guard. Around his waist there is a heko-obi made of yellow silke, embroidered with a dark purple. This is what holds up the two swords at his side. Then draped over his right shoulder is a long mokomoko which he holds into place diligently. Those narrow, golden eyes look to the decaying heads and there is only a frown on his pale features. At his feet, there is a kappa. His skin green and his face beaked. Those large yellow eyes stare at the heads with utter disbelief on his face as well as surprise. He is clothed in brown robes with a black cap. In his hands he carries, with the most protection, a two headed staff of a woman and a man.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Who could have killed the Ookami Lord and Lady?" his voice is like a strained squeaker.

The great lord stares in silence as he takes his newly reformed left arm and lets the still soft locks of the Ookami Lady pass through is fingers. His expression shows nothing as he looks to her. But he did know who did it. Their stench was everywhere, the reptilian blood strong and their secretions about everything. They wanted him to know what had happened here.

"Orochi and Ryu hm?" he says softly, mainly to himself but he is aware that his companion will hear this.

"Those lizards! This is just wrong my Lord! The Lord Hisashi and his Lady should not be shown this way," the kappa exclaims.

"For once, this Sesshoumaru agrees with you," his voice is calm as he takes his hand off of his mokomoko and promptly removes the Lady's head from the stake.

* * *

_Yumiko_

I can only sit diligently at the entry of the den that is filled with scents I do not know. Learning about my new surroundings there is little to no privacy to the wolves but dens only reserved to those who have mated and the Alpha himself. But oddly, I am not bothered by the lack of privacy and can only take in the way that everyone seems so close together. The few wolves that are here have shown me great hospitality as well as to my brother. They have been kind and polite, calling me their sister. It is strange since the Daiyoukai way is different than that of these Youkai. But there are few of them, the numbers of Kouga's pack were decreased dramatically after Naraku destroyed so many of his numbers. But I do find it odd that he has allowed his members to mate and have children before he has. Peculiar considering we breed for strength and dominance. But I understand his reasoning, the pack needed numbers and it couldn't wait for him to choose his own mate. He is a wolf of heart unlike others I have met. It is a good quality in a leader and he has only shown me how much his pack respects him.  
I sit at the den entrance that overlooks the lake at the bottom that is nestled within this mountain. The lake is a place of play for most and that is where Kotsuroki is with the mothers and their cubs. Taiyou has remained close by his side taking the place of his surrogate mother. It is noble but while Taiyou has abandoned me Yoru has become more protective of me, rarely leaving my side. I do not blame him. With the lose of my parents now in the air my life and my brother's life is important now for the survival of our great breeding and our power. At this very moment, even though I may be thought dead, the Northern lands are mine. I would pass them onto Kotsuroki when he is old enough but this is where his training should begin. He is already playing the games with the children that teach them how to defend themselves and I can only hope that Kouga will let us stay here until he is old enough. I let out a sigh as I bring my right leg up to my chest, watching him splash in the water and being cared for like a cub should. Yoru is next to me, napping but I know that if there is a sound he will lift his head up. He has deemed this place safe.

"You sure sit up here a lot," states a guff voice behind me.

My crimson gaze shifts to Yoru as he lazily lifts his head to look up behind him. There is the sound of his tail swishing a few times before he lets his head rest again. The scent is one I recognize. It is Kouga.

"It is the best place to watch Kotsu play," I reply.

I touch my fingers down to my left where the water from the den entrance cascades down and into the lake below. Just like a river. It was a good place to hide, behind water. Kouga steps up to the edge and my eyes travel over to him as he looms above me. He is my Alpha now. I have no dominance here. He watches me for a moment before joining me on the other side of Yoru. He ruffles the black wolf's fur on his head which gets an annoyed gruff from him. I smile a little, taking in these small moments in life. I would have to if I intended to ever get revenge for the death of my mother and father. I would have to do it before Kotsuroki did. He was the key link to making the Ookami Daiyoukai line flourish again. My eyes shift to watch Kotsuroki as he splashes another child his age, both laughing as they get each other wet. The warm weather was good for a swim, even though I couldn't do it. Yes, I had failed to learn how to swim. Not that I've not tried, I just sink like a rock.

"Your parents death has spread but word has it that you and your brother were killed as well. Do you have any idea what you are going to do?" he asks, curiosity and concern in his voice.

I could only see that it was natural for him to be concerned. In a sense I am his "sister" as the wolves in his pack put it. I can only shake my head, my long ebony hair swaying around me. I reach up and tuck some of those locks behind my pointed ear, trying to think.

"I was sort of hoping, that if it isn't too much trouble that..." I trail off, unable to really get the question out.

There is silence as I shift uncomfortably, my leg coming from my arms and dangling off the edge of the cliff as well. I then turn to him to see those brilliant blue eyes on me, that intense look within them. I feel a bit of heat rise to my face but simply because his eyes make me uncomfortable under that gaze.

"There is one ally to the Ookami in the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru-sama. I know that he will know the truth and he'll come looking for me and my brother. I guess, I won't know what to do until then," I reply, my previous answer leaving me.

Silly, you don't ask to stay as a part of his pack before you know all of the situations. I flash him a smile and he shrugs his shoulders a bit. But those eyes don't leave me but his expression is less serious and almost bored.

"Well, you can stay here until that Sesshoumaru guy shows up then. Can't have you and the kid wandering around lost," he replies with a sigh.

I look out towards the lake once more, a smile on my features. It was so peaceful here. So, beautiful and wonderful. It was simple and there wasn't the worry about the great clans.

"I like it here Kouga. It is peaceful and you have been really good to us. Your pack loves you and I would like to hope that one day, when this is all over..." I pause for a moment before letting my gaze soften, "that I could stay here for real. Kotsuroki is meant to rule the Daiyoukai not me. I'm just a woman after all."

Yeah, that's all I am in the end. A woman. A reason why I couldn't claim the throne in this world. Because I was given the ability to bare children, to make heirs, not to be one. As these thoughts plague me I give a laugh, one that was a bit odd since someone shouldn't be laughing about this sort of thing. But I found it funny in a way. I found it funny that I was underestimated, that all women were underestimated.

"Just because you are a woman doesn't mean anything. I know that because I've seen a couple strong women," he replies.

My brows furrow as I turn to him. I was confused but I do listen. I was curious about these strong women he's seen.

"Really? I'm curious now? My father told me that I should just sit pretty like a good girl," I reply with all honestly. Well, it really was what he would tell me.

"Their are the human miko. Pretty strong women if you ask me. I've even met a female tajiya. Could carry a big boomerang that was bigger than her. Can't say that you are just suppose to sit there and look pretty if you don't want to," he explains.

Humans? He was familiar with humans? But the miko and tajiya? Sounds like a familiar story that has been spreading.

"Miko? Like Kagome. Tajiya, like Sango. From the story about how Naraku was destroyed," I reply as I pull my legs up over the cliff edge, leaning towards him a bit.

I wanted to get in all the details. If he knew these people then maybe I could learn more about what I was forced to miss. Lord knows that Sesshoumaru didn't give any details with how little he speaks.

"Yeah, that's the two of 'em. I was going to take Kagome as my mate you know. But that mutt face, InuYasha, just kind took her heart you know. She could see the jewel shards and she wasn't a bad fighter. One arrow from her could cripple you pretty good. Then Sango, damn she knew how to fight. Sword, her boomerang thing, she had all sorts of tricks up her sleeves. Heard she was one of the top tajiya in her village before it was destroyed," he explains, leaning back a bit.

I lean over Yoru and he gives a soft grunt. He doesn't seem all bothered by it though.

"So, you have met them. Wait, you are the one who got Goraishi from the ancestors!"I exclaim.

Yoru lifts his head up to get a look at Kouga before resting once more. He obviously had no interest in this like I did. Kouga looks at me a little confused.

"What? They didn't tell you who got it?" he asks.

I shake my head furiously, my hair whipping around me a little.

"No, as I told you. Sit there and look pretty in some fancy dress. Speak only when spoken to for I am a precious flower that need not be harmed and only to be protected," I explain almost mockingly. He gives a small laugh at this. "Is it really different outside of the Daiyoukai world? That I can learn to fight for myself and I don't have to just be someone to care and nurture?"

"Pretty much. I've met a few female demons who were great warriors and if you tried then I think you could be too," he replies.

Was he only saying this stuff to make me feel better? Either way it was working. I smile a bit and tilt my head to the side, in that same manner I would if I was trying to get something from my father. It was an unconscious thing.

"Do you think you could teach me how to fight Kouga-sama?" I ask in that small, childish voice.

He laughs a little and a small frown comes to my features. Really? He was going to laugh at me for wanting to learn. But he reaches over, brushing his hand over my shoulder and now I am curious once more.

"Sure thing. We'll meet tomorrow over it. No sweat," he replies with the laughter still in his voice.

Okay, now I figured out why he was laughing. The voice didn't work on him but was agreeing nonetheless. I give a broad smile and sit up straight. Well, that was going to be fun.


	5. Ch4: Of Bruises and Heart Beats

**A//N:** Sorry that it has been so long since I last updated. Internet got shut off and my quarter started so I've been a busy woman without my favorite luxury! But I'm back and I'm going to try and get chapters up steadily again. I will not fail this story or my reviewer(s)!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters within InuYasha. The characters I do own are Yumiko, Kotsuroki, Yoru, Taiyou, and Sayuri.

**~~Spoiler Alert~~**

This story is based off of the MANGA and after the series is over. Thus, there are bound to be a few spoilers.

* * *

_Narrator_

The little green demon scurried about as the bodies were collected and laid to rest at the foot of the mountain. Never before had he seen his Lord give such care to other demons but he had to consider that the Ookami Lord was a good friend of the Lord's father. Yes, that made sense and there was the debt that his Lord had for the Ookami Lord for taking care of the Western Lands while his own Lord went about his own quest for his father's treasured sword. Lord Hisashi was a good man and even Jaken knew that. There was a respect for the Ookami Lord but it would never compare to his loyalties to Lord Sesshoumaru! Not ever! But the kappa couldn't help but wonder why Sesshoumaru took so much time to make sure each demon that fought for the Ookami clan was put to rest. Why not just put the honored pair to rest? But there was reason to his actions.

The Western Lord was searching, to see if they could all be accounted for. There were many minor Ookami that he would simply throw into a shallow grave much like the others. Jaken tugging along most of those but he took great care in the burial of Hisashi and his mate. To Sesshoumaru, they were somewhat like parents, watching over him when he was younger and lost his father. Hisashi was quick to try and teach him what his father was suppose to. His wife, always smiling and willing to point out what needed to be fixed and being a good wolf mother. He had grown up with their daughter, thought of her as a friend because of their youth. He was there when the heir was born but he was searching for them. Why weren't their heads on display as well? Did the Orochi and Ryu forget about them or did they simply not care? The Western Lord would find out soon enough that it was because they were not there.

The heir and the daughter had escaped.

* * *

_Narrator_

The sun would rise, painting the sky in several colors. Pale blues would start to fade into the sky. Purples and navies would remain of the darkness. Pinks, yellows, oranges, and reds would melt into the world where the sun was coming into the world. The wolves of the Southern clan were rising to greet the day and Yumiko and Kotsuroki were among them. The small boy had crawled up next to his sister in the middle of the night, fear gripping him from his nightmares. It was something he was doing on a routine basis. Taiyou often slept curled up next Kotsu to keep him warm but also in her protective manner being the surrogate mother. Yoru would sleep nearby Yumiko since he was now her sole protector. Not to mention, he didn't trust many within this pack to keep their grubby hands off of his little girl. Yumiko would wake as Kotsu would crawl next to her and she would cuddle him so that he didn't feel alone and so he knew that she was there. He needed that and he knew it. She was his safe place. When morning would come they would stir together, Yumiko sleeping lightly and the entirety of the morning he would keep within her lap or trailing after her, holding the tip of her tail.

At the moment, the wolves were having their breakfast and Kotsu was sitting in Yumiko's lap in silence. The children were up after they had eaten and were playing near the center of the den. Kotsu's eyes were on the children, his lips sucking in and out as he watches them. Yumiko would look up to watch them every so often, knowing that he would go to them eventually. Kouga on the other hand was watching from his own little place, sitting with Hakkaku and Ginta. His blue eyes trained on Yumiko and the kid. One of the children would stop in the game of tag, her bright blue eyes looking over to the ever shy Kotsu. She would give a bright smile, wrinkling the freckles on her face. She would then skip towards him, her bright red pigtails bouncing as she did so. She would simply hold out her hand to Kotsu who would stare at it a moment.

"Go on and play with Sayuri. I'm not going anywhere," Yumiko says softly, encouraging the boy.

His green eyes watch his sister for a moment before taking the girl's hand and following after her. Yumiko would just give a bit of a smile and cross her arms over her chest as Taiyou follows after to find a place where she can watch him. A soft sigh escapes Yumiko's voice but Kouga watches as the boy joins the other children. He would give a bit of a laugh at this. The girl had come every day since he arrived to get him to play with them. At this point, Kouga would wave off whatever his two companions were saying as he got to his feet, coming up behind Yumiko. The girl only looked forward, watching as her brother was pulled into a game of tag but in moments he was laughing and playing with the others.

"He'll do fine," Kouga says softly, loud enough for her to hear.

The female only smiles and clasps her hands on her crossed legs before leaning back, her hair falling past her shoulders and down her back. Those crimson eyes would look up to meet his blue ones and he just gives a little smirk.

"I know he will. But you should know, sneaking up on a lady is pretty rude," she retorts in a playful manner.

In all truth, Yumiko rather liked talking with Kouga and teasing him only added to that fun. She sometimes wished that he would tease her too, just so she knew he was comfortable. He only smiles a bit and shrugs his shoulders.

"Should have heard me coming. Pretty important if you are going to be a warrior," he replies coolly.

She frowns at this before leaning forward a bit as he walks around to be at her front. Yoru lifts his head a bit and then gets to his feet, stretching out his body.

"Come on, might as well get started," the male says, reaching his hand out for her.

The ebony haired woman looks to his hand curiously, knowing what he was talking about. She then shifts herself and reaches out to take his hand. To her, his hand was calloused and rough but smooth. She could tell that he had earned the hardened skin which meant he also wasn't some softy of an Alpha. To him, her hands were soft and somewhat chilled. The skin was soft and felt nice to touch and it proved that she wasn't a fighter but a lady. He couldn't help but let a small smile slide onto his lips as he pulls her up. She does come to her feet but stumbles forward a bit, leaning into him. Their hands between them and at his chest and near her neck. Her face is planted into his chest and it at this close distance that she can take in every scent of him. To her it reminded her of the upturned earth and burning wood. In the back of her mind she knew that she enjoyed the scent, instinct told her she wanted more of it but this wasn't right. Kouga didn't budge as she bumped into her. His eyes widened a bit as she lingered but he also took in her scent. It was the smell that is after rainfall mixed with honey. She would stumble back a bit, her fingers loosening around his hand and he would let go of her hand as well. Both still feeling where they had come in contact. Yoru gave a bit of a grumble at the interaction and would casually walk between the two, bumping against Yumiko's leg to bring her back to reality. The heat would rise to her face, causing a faint tinge of red. Something that Kouga would notice immediately and would almost give a grin if he wasn't trying to keep her from embarrassment.

"Oh sorry," she would mumble, losing eye contact with him.

He would reach up and rub the back of his head, shrugging his shoulders.

"You shouldn't get to so worked up over contact. There will be plenty of it when we are training," he replies, trying to get her to relax a little.

Oddly, the blush became a little darker but other thoughts flashed through her mind. He didn't notice at all that the shade had changed. She does smile a bit and gives a nod.  
"Alright, then where should we go?" she asks, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Near the lake, there's an open area there," he replies and starts walking towards the entrance of the cave.

For a moment, Yumiko stands there while Yoru lazily followed after Kouga. Her crimson eyes shift to watch the pair go towards the waterfall and she jogs to catch up. With a quick glance towards her little brother she then bursts through the waterfall. The water is cold against her skin and she gives a slight shiver. But she does catch up to Kouga and Yoru, keeping pace with the both of them. By the way she walked it was as if she didn't want to be following but more equal. Kouga barely noticed this at all but he wouldn't have minded her standing alongside him instead of following his lead.

They would arrive in the little clearing and Yoru would sit off to the side, watching to make sure that nothing happened to Yumiko.

"Alright, let's see what you already know," Kouga says with a bit of a smirk.

It was then that he turned quickly and went to throw a punch at the woman. Wide eyed, Yumiko quickly ducked and crouches along the ground. Thoughts quickly sped through her mind, stunned that he started so quickly and she had no idea what the hell she was doing. This would go on for a few minutes, her dodging his punches or being swiped by them a few times. A kick would come in contact with her body on occasion as well. Then he would stop and she was stare at him wide eyed and confused.

"What the hell..." she whispers, breathing heavily.

"You are already not bad at dodging but you need to watch your opponent to find out where the hit is coming from. Look, most people swing with their body and it gives away whether or not they will be punching, kicking, and even where they are aiming," Koga explains.

Yumiko leans over a bit nodding along, taking deep breathes to fill her starving lungs. Yoru just watches and with every hit that she sustained a slight growl did form in his throat. Even if he did know it was better for the girl he couldn't help but dislike this physical contact.

"Alright, so, I watch you to see where you are going to come..." she was caught mid sentence as she saw the movement in his hip.

Yumiko would quickly jump back and out of the way of the kick with a frown on her face. He really was a rough teacher wasn't he? This time around she would keep her eyes out for where she could see his movements but every so often he would change it up so that he wasn't swinging so much with his body and she would get hit a couple of times. This went on for a few hours before he finally sat down and she would collapse on the ground, nursing the bruises that were starting to form. Fingers poke at a few on her arms and her sides before looking up to Kouga who is watching her, as if observing her.

"I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" he asks, concern laced within his voice.

Yumiko just shakes her head, her black hair tossing from side to side.

"No, not too much but it only gets better as I get better right?" she asks with that little tilt of her head.

For a moment Kouga couldn't help but think she looked cute when she did that. His eyes tear away from her for a moment, lips curling into a bit of a smile.

"Yeah, it only gets better," he replies.


	6. Ch5: Triumph and Fear

A/N: Here we go, another chapter. Shame it took so long. This is something that just goes in a direction, not entirely sure where it going. For those of you who enjoyed Sesshy's little appearances, he won't be in this one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in InuYasha. I do own the characters Yumiko, Kotsuroki, Yoru, Taiyou, and Sayuri and any other OCs I decide to place in here.

**~~Spoiler Alert~~**

This story is based off the MANGA and after the series is over. You are cautioned that there may be spoilers to what happened.

_

* * *

__Narrator_

Days. So many days would pass as a routine was set into place. It was a week maybe two, who was keeping count at this point? No longer did Kotsuroki crawl to his sister's side in the middle of the night. That ended after two to three days. He would still sit in her lap after breakfast as he waited, almost impatiently for the little girl with bright hair to come for him. Yumiko was no fool, she could see a little bit of puppy love there as he would get up as she walked towards them. Taking her hand with extra special care and proving that he was a big boy, that he could protect her. The daughter of the Daiyoukai clan couldn't help but smile at this little display of affection from her little brother. After all, it was nice to have something to look forward to with each day, when all seemed to go down hill. Even Yumiko felt she had something that she could look forward to with each day. When breakfast had ended she would go with Kouga down by the lake before the children went to play in the water with the warm sun on their backs. Throwing punches at one another as she quickly picked up how to fight. It was natural for her to move the way she should. Each movement quick and calculated as she would watch the way he moved. At times, she couldn't tell when he was going to move to make sure that she was paying attention. Senses blazing as she would be locked in the dance of combat, waiting for the pain of contact or that brush of skin against each other causing that strange flutter that was starting to form in her stomach. Sometimes, their practice would extend to the afternoon without realizing it. Today would be one of those times.

Crimson eyes flash as the woman catches the slight turn of his body, her body quickly reacting as she ducks down to miss the punch that was being swung over her head. Her hips swinging as she sweeps a leg under his own but he is quick to react and jump over them, upon landing he does not see her swinging her hips around another time as her other leg knocks into his, causing him lose his balance. Catching herself into a spring she would leap forward, her body crashing into his as he lands on his back. She straddled over his chest, one hand at his throat the other with her fingers tensed, claws bared. He can only give a grin as they stay there a moment, unable to hear the cheers of children as they watch the two combat. A gin appears on the lips of the Alpha as he shifts a bit and he brings his legs up, ankles up around her throat as he slams her to the ground. Gripping, Yumiko's claws dig into his skin at his throat, causing blood to trickle from the surface wound. A yelp escapes her as she feels her back slam into the ground. Kouga fights through her legs that are somewhat tangled at his waist and moves to pin her down. He moves his body from underneath her and unlocks his ankles quick to be above her, his hands grasping at her wrists and his knee planted within her stomach. She lets out a bit of a groan and those crimson eyes are staring up at him blazing, his own gaze returning hers with the same intensity.

With her chest heaving as she takes each breath her body becomes lax as she shows her submission. Her eyes closing a bit. She can feel his grip relaxing on her as he moves to get off of her, sitting beside her but still touching her. She can't help but wonder why but she doesn't argue as she can't seem to find any reason to mind. It is then that she can hear the distinct sound of children's voices as they cheer and giggle. Rolling her head to the direction of the voices she opens her eyes to see the children of the pack lined up, well, it seems they got to get a bit of a show didn't they? The mother's looking somewhat disapproving but a few with smiles tugging at their lips. Quickly Yumiko brings herself to a sitting position and lets her breathe catch, keeping her eyes off the women. She didn't want to get scolded by those who were older than her. But she does catch a glimpse of Kotsu as he seems to be fairly excited. "Come on children," calls one of the mothers as they are ushered off to play at the lake's edge. Biting her lower lip she looks over to Kouga and he seems to catch her gaze from the corner of his eye. A smile forms as he gives a slight chuckle and shakes his head.

"I'll get you tomorrow. I really will this time," she boasts a bit, her breath still heavy from exertion.

"We'll see about that but you did almost have me today," he replies as he stretches his arms above him. He would then push himself to his feet and his eyes would watch as the children began their own sense of play.

Yumiko would follow his gaze and see Kotsuroki wrestling with one of the other boys. It wasn't unusual for the boys to wrestle but Kotsu was really coming out of his shell. Yumiko gets to her feet and as she stands she can feel the bump of fur against the back of her legs, looking down she got the firm gaze of Yoru and she sucks in her lips a little. He was giving her that scolding look and she just returns it with a look of innocence. Yumiko would then take a step forward so that she was standing beside Kouga, her gaze softening a bit. She looks towards him, her mind racing a little. Her heart still pounding from the adrenaline rushing through her system, or maybe it is more? She can't help but admire him a little and she just smiles a little softly to herself. No use getting attached is it? Not when your goal is to defeat the very clans that killed her parents. Two very powerful clans. With a soft sigh she turns away from him and begins to walk towards the woods.

"Come Yoru, I'd like to get a bathe," she says softly.

At her words, Kouga turns to watch her walk away from him. Watching her retreating form as her hips sway with each step and her tail giving a soft sway with the movement. Even the way that her hand seemed to unconsciously brush over the bark of the first tree she passes. Rubbing the back of his neck, he looks away with a bit of a chuckle. However, he gives a slight wince when he does touch his neck. Lowering his hand he would see the blood and he just stares at it for a moment.  
"Damn, she did get me a little this time," he says, almost proudly.

* * *

_Narrator_

Meanwhile, Yumiko couldn't stop smiling and she really couldn't explain why. That or she didn't want to acknowledge it. Things were bad, sure they were, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy her life while she still had it? Her smile slowly fades as it is replaced with a frown. She had to remember her goal. She had to remember why she was training, why she was trying to make herself stronger. Bringing a hand to her lips, the side of her index finger brushing along the bottom one, she looks to be in thought. She was trying to understand some of the things that she felt around Kouga. It was strange but she felt at ease, calm, and well... there was that feeling in her stomach that obviously was making itself known. She knew in all positive sense that she liked Kouga. To her he was nice and sweet. He was giving her a chance to be something other than the little flower that her father had always tried to make sure that she was. He treated her different than all of the other suitors that had been at her doorstep. Those who just lavished her with gifts and vowed to protect her and her clan. As if she needed protecting but she knew that she did. She was weak, she always felt weak. Though then it hits her. She stops a moment, her brow furrowing a little. Suitors? When did she start looking at him like a suitor? Looking down to Yoru who had stopped beside her, his green eyes meeting hers.

"Yoru, do you think... do you think that he would try to court me?" her voice showing somewhat of concern yet that little tinge of hope. Why was she hopeful? Well, call it a puppy crush but she knew that something was there.

The black wolf gives a slight grunt and bumps her legs to get her moving. She frowns at him and nudges him with her toes a little.  
"I know that you wouldn't like that but do you think he would try? Or am I just being too romantic and childish?I know what I'm suppose to do. Is it bad for me to even want him to?" she continues.  
The wolf simply ignores her and she frowns, stomping her foot to the ground a little.

"Taiyou would at least try and encourage me a little," she says to his silence.

He would only give a soft growl, his teeth baring a little. Of course she got stuck with the aggressive one of the two. Without Taiyou around to calm the male down he was quite stressing. But she knew what he was trying to get across. Don't lose track of what is important. She had to make sure that she staked her claim over the Northern lands, but even she knew that she couldn't make that happen without Sesshoumaru's help. She lets out a sigh and follows after the black wolf, skipping a little to catch up.

"I do hope that Sesshoumaru-sama finds us soon. I... I want this to be over," she says softly.

Soon enough they were at the river and Yoru would begin patrolling along the banks to make sure that no one walked in on her. She would take a good look around as well before taking off her clothing and stepping into the chilly river. Shivering a little she would reach to the bottom of the river, searching for a course stone. Finding one she would run this over her skin to rub the dirt off. Her eyes watching as she cleaned herself. She would then go through scrubbing her hair and tail before getting out of the river. Stepping out she would then wring the water out of her hair and tail, shaking what she can off her skin. She would then redress and take a deep breath as she brings her arms over her chest to warm herself up. She really needed to try and find one of those nice hot springs. These cold bathes were not very comfortable.

At the moment she was alone and she shifts about uncomfortably. Those crimson eyes shifting through the darkness as she tries to find some sign of Yoru. He usually didn't go far. Why was she so scared? A soft hissing can be heard and her eyes widen. Her heart pounding swiftly within her chest. She takes her arms from around herself and she gets defensive, fingers tensed and waiting. She can smell burning flesh and she begins to shake, eyes widened, fear the worst.

"Y-yoru?" she calls out softly, praying that he hears her.

But there is no answer. She turns quickly at the sound of breaking twigs and crackling grass. Her breathing quickens and she bares her teeth, trying to look at least a little threatening.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" she calls out, her voice loud and clear but with the slight waver caused by her fear. She never was able to keep her voice steady when it needed to be.

Still there was no voice but her senses were overwhelming her. She could smell blood, burning flesh and fur. They were the scents of her clansman, of her mother, her father, her brother. She could hear something, running, slithering through the trees, cracking. There was the stumbling of footsteps but she couldn't discern where they were coming from. Then there was the murmuring of voices, voices she couldn't comprehend. There was a soft hissing and strange growling. Turning, Yumiko would try and defend herself from all angles, but she wasn't even sure what she was defending herself from!

"It is your fault," the words hiss into her ear and she turns but there is nothing there.

She is panicking, unsure of what is going on. She swore she heard whatever it was right there!

"They died because of you. All of them. You couldn't protect them, your mother, your father, even your little brother," the voices hisses within her ear once more.

She turns but still, nothing is there. "My brother is alive, you are lying. This is just a trick," she replies, her voice shaking as she begs for it all to be a lie.

But it is in that moment that her brother comes through the trees, his body covered in blood. His eyes wide and frightened as he reaches out for her but falls, an arrow pierced within his back.

"Kotsu!" she screams.

Her eyes are wide, the pupils dilated as rushes to his side. He isn't moving, she can't feel his heart beating or his chest rising with a breath. Her body shakes as she searches for the enemy, searching for someone. It is then that her eyes shift, the golden shade overcoming the crimson that is so prominent within her gaze. Her youki and aura radiating off of her as her anger and grief overcomes her.

"Oh, stronger than I thought," the voice whispers, laughter lacing the edges.

A growl escapes her throat as she clings to the body of her brother, his body growing cold under her touch. She can feel the tug of something along her ankles and Yumiko shifts as she sees that there are vines of some sort growing from her brother and latching onto her. She starts to tear at them, claws ripping the plant like material apart but there is something strange about it. It bleeds.

"What is going on?" she questions in panic.


	7. Ch6: The Power of Nightmares

A/N: Two chapters in such close timing! Go me! No Sesshy again but I think he may turn up again in the next two chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any other characters that are in the InuYasha manga or anime. Any other characters are of my own creation.

**~~Spoiler Alert~~**

This fanfiction is based off the MANGA and takes place after the events. It is possible for there to be spoilers.

* * *

_Narrator_

She had been gone for much too long. He cleaned up the cuts on his neck and was sitting with Ginta and Hakkaku when he realized that she still hadn't returned. Kouga would get to his feet without warning as he begins walking. The two just look at each other confused and they get up to follow after him, the ever dutiful friends they were.

"Stay here, watch the pack and keep a close eye on Kotsuroki," he says without even looking back. Something wasn't right.

The pair stop in their tracks and there is a bit of confusion on their faces but Ginta nods.

"Sure thing Kouga," Hakkaku replies.

Kouga didn't miss a beat as he made his way to where he had seen Yumiko disappear earlier, his senses alert as he searches for her and any sign of Yoru. He stops several yards away from the river, it still not in view, as he feels an overwhelming power over him, demanding that he submit. He recognized it as Yumiko's youki from when they had first met. What could she be contesting over? But there was a scent of another demon, a demon that had to be powerful if it was able to combat the very power of a Daiyoukai's youki alone. This is where he would let instinct overcome him, his body starting to crouch slightly as he makes his way through the foliage of the trees, bushes and long grasses. Those blue eyes searching but he follows his nose above all else, as it is the most developed sense of a wolf anyway. When he arrives at the river bank, he is appalled by what he sees. There is a plethora of vines that are wrapped around her still form, still bare from having been bathing, but all was covered because of those vines that were slowly beginning to constrict around her. Then there is Yoru, he looks at least semi-conscious as he chews on the vines that are wrapping around him. He must have seen them coming if he was still conscious. Just seeing the wild look in Yoru's eyes he knows that he is suffering in one way or another, which meant that Yumiko was as well. A soft growl escapes his throat as he searches with his eyes for some source of the demon, that's when he sees it.

The creature carries a simple oval mask as it is covered in the vines, made up of the vines itself. The mask is a simple depiction as it is oval in shape and white all over. The eyes are painted on in black, blue lines running through them. The lips are painted black as well with fangs showing. The face, close to the ear of the girl as if whispering to her in someway or another. This is what really ticks him off as he steps from the brush and flex his right hand, the fingers curling slightly before they outstretch. A soft light shimmering as the Goraishi forms on his hands. He can feel the chains tickle the back of his hand and how natural it is to have it there. The creature's dead eyes look towards Kouga, the mask shifting to be looking right at him. The lips of the mask no longer moving as it is now focused on the wolf demon. The vines continue to shift and wrap around the pair and the mask smiles, a strange cackle coming from it.

"I am lucky today. I catch a pretty little Daiyoukai, a meaty wolf demon and what is this? Another wolf to give himself to Ranbaru?" the voice screeches. Kouga can't help but wince at the sound of its voice, it was like nails against a chalkboard.

"Actually, this is your unlucky day. You fucked with the wrong wolves," Kouga growls.

A chuckle that is actually quite feminine despite the fact that the voice is male emits from the mask, lips curling into a devilish smirk.

"I beg to differ," it replies.

The vines then shoot towards Kouga without warning but it is to be expected that the thing would attack one way or another. Baring his fangs he lets out a growl as he jumps forward and cuts through the vines easily with the sharp blades of the Goraishi. Moving quickly he knew that he had to destroy the mask, that was the source of the aura. So if he cracked the mask or destroyed it then he'd kill the demon. But he had to get there first. With a growl he would then shift and release the power of Goraishi, the winds crashing through the creature and destroying the mask seamlessly. Stopping he would look to the vines that no longer moved, but were covering most of Yumiko. Yoru had gotten himself together and was now chewing the vines from him. Kouga would move quickly over towards Yumiko, the Goraishi disappearing. Using his hands he would rip the vines from her body but she would not move. Her youki slowly dying down as she falls limp from the cocoon. Though now he can see all that God gave her. Flushing slightly he would then check to make sure that her heart was still beating and it was, though rather fast. Her breathing was quick as well as though she had been running or in a panic. He hears a growl and looks up to see Yoru baring his teeth at him and he just frowns.

"Would you rather her stay wrapped in the vines of that thing? I'm going to dress her damn," he shoots towards the protective male wolf.

A huff comes from the male as he goes to retrieve her clothing and drops it before the Alpha. Kouga gingerly covers her up with her clothing, opting to leave the arm and leg guards off. He would toss them at Yoru who would catch them with ease. A soft grunt is issued from the male wolf and Kouga gets to his feet, holding the girl bridal style. A soft groan comes from her lips and he just holds her as securely as he can, though he can't help but smile a little inwardly when she rolls towards him and grasps at his chest, a hand grasping at the edges of his chest plate. He would cradle her close to him and would allow Yoru to be the leader in this escapade to scout ahead. Soon enough they were back to where the den was and it would be Kotsuroki who would be the first to approach with Ginta following behind him at a slight jog since Kotsu was running at them. Then there was Taiyou who was right at Kotsu's side. She would bump her head against Yoru's and a soft whine would come from her as worry overcame her features. Kotsu on the other hand would look up at Kouga with those ever intelligent green eyes.

"What happened to my sister?" he asked with such a firmness that demanded an answer.

Ginta finally catches up and frowns a little at the sight of the unconscious Daiyoukai. Kouga gives a slight frown and shakes his head.

"A river demon got a hold of her when she was bathing. She should be alright," he answers.

Little did he know that the river demon wasn't just a demon trying to devour her. He had to break down her mind first before he could devour her, the fear and pain that he would cause her would make her weak and then that would make it easier for it to devour her. Seeing the concern in the kid's eyes Kouga just gestures with his head a little as he goes to carry her towards the den.

"Come on kid, let's try and wake her up," he says as he starts to head towards the waterfall that is hiding the entrance of the den.

Kotsu is quick to follow behind, the two loyal wolf companions not far behind either. After seeing that Kouga had returned, Ginta had run off to find Hakkaku and let him know that their leader had returned. Going through the waterfall, Kouga would look down as Yumiko coughs and sputters. Her body shudders and a look of pain seems to come across her face. A pain that looked as if she had been physically hurt. Whimpers leaving her lips as she curls up a little within his arms. A look of concern is there as he looks down to Kotsuroki and he frowns.  
"Go get one of the elders. They'll know what to do," he orders At first Kotsu doesn't move but he does as told after remembering what his sister told him. Kouga is the Alpha, not him. Giving an affirming nod he runs out of the den to search for the elders. Taiyou had followed after the boy while Yoru remained with Kouga and Yumiko. Kouga turns to the black wolf, he was her guardian after all.

"I'll give up my bed for her if you don't mind," he tells the wolf before going to move towards the separated cave that was suppose to be for him.

Yoru just let out a huff with the furs in his mouth and follows after, keeping his eye on the boy. The older wolf didn't trust the boy as far as he could throw him and well, seeing as he didn't have hands said a lot. Standing by and watching like a hawk, he watched as Kouga placed the girl down on the furs and straw that made up his bed. He would then kneel down beside her since she seemed to have a death grip on his chest plate. Bringing his hands to hers he gets her to release him but he can tell that her hands are cold and the muscles tense. Once he is released he sits down and leans back, watching as she curls into a ball.

"That couldn't have been any ordinary river demon," Kouga muses out loud as he just watches her.

* * *

_Narrator_

Writhing, oh she felt like writhing as the darkness consumed her. How had she not noticed that the demon had taken hold of her? She had simply turned her back for just that single moment, her guard was let down and the vines had gone to press against her temple, the powers of the river demon taking over. But while she was free and the demon was dead, the torment continued. She had been consumed by the vines in her own mind, the scent of blood around her strong. She ripped and clawed at them but they continued to wrap around her, the blood dripping against her skin and causing her to feel sick. It smelled like Kotsuroki and her stomach turned and twisted at the thought of being covered in her own brother's blood. Her mind is running and screaming.

"I did it! I didn't cover our tracks enough. They got him. They got him! What have I done?" her thoughts scream. "I lead them here, I killed them all. The whole clan and all they wanted was me. I'm the heir. I killed them. I killed them."

Though her mind was racing all the possibilities came to mind. Hands over her face and eyes wide she peeks through her fingers and she can see Kouga now. The gruff look on his face and she wants to yell, wants to scream and tell him to escape but not a word escapes her lips. It is then that she sees one of the vines pierce through his gut, through the plate. There is a look of pure surprise on his face and that is when the scream breaks from her lips.

The sound that comes from her is shrill and it causes the Alpha of the wolf tribe to jump back. Yoru gets to his feet and starts to growl but neither really know what to do. She is screaming and it echoes through the entire den, causing most of it to get silent. It was at that point that both Kotsu and an elderly woman come from around the corner, Kotsu with his hands over his ears and the Elder watching in wonder. Though the screaming finally stops as the woman breaks down into sobs, muttering something incoherent. The woman goes past the wolves who are present as Taiyou slinks in behind them all, wanting to go to the girl who was so much like a daughter to her. The elder would press her hands to the girl's face, a look of concern there. Old but experienced eyes look over her face until she sees the place where there was blood trickling from her temple. Such a small puncture but it was enough to give that vile demon access to her mind.

"It was a very powerful river demon. One that can invade the mind, only able to kill you at your weakest moment. She's been broken down as he used all her pain and fears against her and even now they torment her. She'll wake but only when her nightmare finally ceases," she explains as she wipes the blood away with her thumb.

"How do we make her better?" asks the voice of the small boy, worry for his sister was there.

The old woman looks to the boy and frowns, she knew that the pair had been through so much. The girl had taken so much upon herself just to preserve his innocence.

"Sing for her dear. Just like you use to back home. You are the heir are you not?" she asks.

The boy just watches her with wide eyes and nods. He would then furrow his brows a bit and turn to leave. Taiyou hesitates and looks to the older woman who just gives her a reassuring smile. Feeling that she is in good hands she follows after the child. However, her gaze turns to Kouga.

"Sing? What the hell?" he asks. There was no way that was going to fix her.

"The boy needs hope too Kouga. He would have died if it was him who the demon got a hold of. He is a strong demon but he isn't grown, his potential not known. If he believes in something it will prevent that from happening to him. But, there is a way to calm her nightmares. I need lavender, chamomile and honey. They are calming and soothing scents which should calm her dreams so that she can wake up," she explains.

Kouga gives an affirming nod and turns to leave but the old woman puts a hand on his arm and just smiles up at him. Oh how quick he was to go and try and rescue her. That would not escape her old eyes.

"Stay here with her and try and calm her when she cries out. I know where to find these things and I'll take little Sayuri and her mother with me. They aren't far and you know that Distara is a strong woman. She can defend an old woman like me," she explains.

Kouga stops for a moment and just watches her for a moment before agreeing and letting her go. He slumps a little and he looks to Yoru who is giving him that look. He is always giving him that damn look! Ignoring it for now he would go to sit down next to Yumiko once more and started rubbing her back a little, in small circles. Yoru just watches him with such daring eyes as he lowers himself to the ground and simply stares, which really does make the Alpha uncomfortable. He was just trying to keep her at ease and it seemed to be working a little, at least from what he could see. She wasn't crying anymore and she wasn't murmuring. This was going to be a long day.


	8. Ch7: Revitalization

A/N: Didn't update yesterday but giving you two chapters the day before seemed to be a fair trade. Expect a possible second today. I'm on a roll! Not to mention I actually have a chapter planned out for once! -le gasp- Oh, I give you a little Sesshy awesomeness. Just a tad. He should be in a few chapters in the main part eventually. Eventually.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters of InuYasha. All fan made characters/ OCs do belong to me. Yumiko, Kotsuroki, Yoru, Taiyou, ect. There are getting to be a lot.

**~~Spoiler Alert~~**

This fanfiction is based AFTER the MANGA. There will also be no anime specific characters within this fanfiction. Due to it being based after the events of the InuYasha series there will be spoilers.

* * *

_Narrator_

It took a long time but all had been taken care of. So many had died and the green Kappa had it all memorized by now. There were the Lord and Lady of the Northern lands, fifty seven Daiyoukai adults, twenty three Daiyoukai children, eighty six wolf youkai adults, forty two wolf youkai children, and one hundred and forty five lesser wolf youkai. Those that were Daiyoukai were buried in their own graves, those that showed prominence and that his Lord Sesshoumaru knew were even marked with their own stone and marker. The rest were burned because of the lack of space to bury all of them and the Lord had said that it would be disrespectful to let them sit in the sun and rot! But Jaken understood, they had died protecting what was theirs, only to be slaughtered. Only twenty four Orochi were found and seventeen Ryu. They were treated with the least respect, chopped into nothing and fed to what starving demon or animal could find them. But now the burial was over and Jaken would sit near his Lord while the Western Lord stood with his golden eyes looking over the horizon. The sun was slowly setting and he was listening, waiting for something in particular. Eyes flick up slightly when what he was waiting for is heard.

So sad and over the horizon he hears but one voice ring over the horizon. He can tell it is a child and he sings the song of wolves. Experienced because of his learning as he begins the song. He tells a tale of hardships, of family lost and hurt. Of love and hope. Soon enough the voice is joined by others, each singing their own song of their life, of their sorrow and hope. They sing a song of grief and Sesshoumaru lets out a soft breath as his eyes slide slowly shut, listening to the music of life.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what are they doing?" the small Kappa asks, quite confused by this canine tradition.

Lids lift a little as he just gives a small smirk that is barely visible.

"Singing," is his simple reply.

* * *

_Kotsuroki_

I stand outside the waterfall, standing at the cliff edge over the lake that my sister often would watch me play from. I always saw her there, giving me a wave on occasion just so I knew that she was there. I wanted to say I didn't need her. That I'm all grown up but I'm not. I have grown a lot in these past few weeks of course but I still need her. She is all I have left beside Taiyou and Yoru. Speaking of Taiyou, she is sitting next to me, leaning into me slightly so that I know she's there. I reach down and grab a handful of her coat and let out a shaky breath as I watch the sun make its descent below the horizon. I usually had to go to bed when the sun started setting, back when I lived with Mom and Dad. I got to hear the first part of the wolf song and sing with the pups for our small part before I was put to sleep. Then I could hear Mom join in the song with Dad and those were the sounds I went to bed to. But there was no Mom to put me to bed at night and even Yumiko was laying where Kouga usually slept. I could see how scared she was and I never realized how scared she really was. Taking a deep breath I puff out my chest a little and reach up, running my hand through my dark brown hair. I was trying to remember how Dad always started the song. The old woman had told me that singing would make it all better, that it would make Yumiko better! I had to protect her, somehow. She had already done enough for me. I'm alive because she was so quick to get me out of there, to get us integrated into another pack.

I look up when I see a group of wolves going towards the den. It is the old woman, Sayuri and her mom, all carrying some form of plant. I really wasn't sure what they were but they did smell really nice. Sayuri looks over at me and I can't help but give a little goofy grin. She would smile at me, her freckles being wrinkled a little from it. I couldn't hear what she was saying as she leans up and pulls on her mother. She gives her things to her and the old woman gives her a sprig of something purple. Giving a nod she would run over towards me, her red hair bouncing in her pretty pigtails. She would then reach out and take my hand and the plant she was holding had such a calming scent.

"Baba says that you are going to sing. But she said it would be okay if I was with you," she says in that sweet voice of hers.

I can't help but smile at her and my grip tightens a little on her hand. I shift my green gaze to look at the setting sun and take a deep breath.

"I... I don't know how to start. I've only just started understanding what they meant," I admit, blushing a little.

She swings my hand a little and tries to catch my eyes a little. I do look over to her and she just keeps that soft smile.

"I was always told that your song is from your heart. Just go and let it all out. Sing your story," she explains.

With a little bit of confidence I would then let go of her hand and allow myself to shift to my wolfish form, black and brown fur mixing together in swirls as I turn. Once in my wolfish form I look over to see that she has changed as well and was sitting at my side. I then throw back my head and my jaws spread to let my voice carry into the wind. Hearing me by myself was so strange. It was not strong and powerful like my father's and oh how I wanted it to one day sound like that! Soon enough she joined in with me, her voice was so sweet as it mixed with my own. Then there were others! They were all singing again! It just made my heart swell with joy hearing them all. That we weren't alone. The entire wolf population was suffering because of this loss. In our song, we were one.

* * *

_Narrator_

The old woman had watched as the girl child ran to be with the boy, to give him confidence but she had to give her own little gift as well. A sprig of lavender to calm the nerves. She would then enter the den with the female wolf at her side, doing her best to make sure that the materials did not get wet. With duty in those wrinkled features, she would make her way back to the Alpha's quarters. Upon entering she could see the guardian wolf near the entrance, his eyes completely and solely on Kouga as he seems to be rubbing her back, her curled up to his leg and clutching at the furs on his legs. The old woman could see it clear as day that the unconscious woman had chosen Kouga as her safe place. It was an unconscious decision and well, an old woman can always push things in the right direction couldn't she? Can't blame her. The senile card comes in handy then but this elder, known as Baba by the younger generation, was witty and quite cunning when she needed to be. Coughing a little she would kneel down and start to arrange the items. Tying off some chamomile and lavender she would rest this near the girl. Tying off some more she would set that to her side. The woman who was her company had simply set the items she was holding and excused herself. Not proper for one her age to be near the chambers of a male, one that is not her mate after all. She would open the jar of honey and take a deep breath. Pushing it towards Kouga she would smile a little, the wrinkles just crinkling a little. Kouga just watched her with a solemn expression.

"Just put a little of this on her lips while an old woman gets a little fire started," she says as she takes her flint and steel and gets to work.

The honey was more of a stimulant. It was sweet and a very loved treat for children, which something sweet often made things feel better when you were frightened or scared. But being as the girl was unconscious she would have to use the overwhelming power of calming scents to get her relaxed. With a satisfied hum she got a spark going and it caught to the dried plants. Waving it around a little she would mumble a few words but they were simply for show. No witchcraft here. Then she heard it and the old woman stopped for a moment, looking over her shoulder. A song as it echoed into the air.

Kouga had only been half paying attention as he put the honey on the woman's lips, watching as she cringed with whatever was plaguing her. Dreams? Nightmares. He could be pretty sure that they were nightmares. But then the song came and he shifts his gaze towards the origination of the sounds. The song was inexperienced and out of instinct he wanted to go out there and show him how it was done. He had shifted, as if he was going to go but it is the soft groan of Yumiko and the tug of her hands on his leg that keeps him there. His eyes shift towards her as her eyes clench together for a moment before starting to flutter open. There was a darkness in those eyes he had never seen before. Crimson hues flecked with darker hues from what she had seen, the horrible things that had plagued her. But still she seemed so far away in her gaze that slowly met his own. It is in that moment that she smiles and gives that soft little giggle, though weak as it may be.

"I'm sorry. It is my fault..." her voice is raspy as if she had been screaming and crying, though she had been in her sleep but not as much as her voice would allow.

Kouga shifts a bit and helps her sit up a little but her body feels weak, as if there is this heavy weight in her chest and stomach. Sometimes, getting into the mind of someone is far more damaging than physical harm. She would however rest against his chest and he would allow it, simply because he cared for her. Yes, he had slowly begun to care for the girl who picked at the little things and offered a bright smile. The woman who watched over a little brother as if he was birthed from her own womb. The woman who put her heart and soul into everything she did ever since she became part of the pack. How could he not at least appreciate her presence? It was a nice change to the darkness that had plagued over his own mind. And he would hold her there so that she wouldn't slip, knowing that Yoru was giving the most awful of glares. His own blue eyes meeting that of the green eyes monster, as if telling him that they would talk later.

"Nothing is your fault. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," he explains, not knowing what she blamed herself for.

"They all died and I couldn't do anything. Kotsu, you... I led them here I know it," she whispers.

By this time the old woman had left the room, making sure her fire was out. Whispering a few things to Yoru before disappearing to join in the beautiful song that was originating from their home. Though this did confuse Kouga, was that what her nightmares were about? She felt guilt over the deaths of those that she could not control. It couldn't be her fault!

"Kotsu and I are just fine and I'll double the patrols to make sure that none of those damn lizards make their way to here. Just listen, everything is going to be better alright?" he says, almost forcefully but he can't help but be a little abrasive. It is in his nature.

That's when the girl grows silent, staring into space as she listens. Her eyes glisten with tears as she hears a song she hadn't heard in so long. Then to hear her brother at the lead with such a hesitant voice but still full of the strength and hope that he had. It is then that she cries, her face buried within Kouga's chest as she finally feels a small inkling of hope. The hope that was ripped away from her so quickly.

* * *

The song would end some time after the sun had set. Darkness falling over the entirety of the den as wolves would sit around him, below him, above him, all having ended their song with him. It is in that moment that Kotsuroki realizes that he is meant for this. He feels comfortable with so many around him, leading in that simple song. Standing in his humanoid form he would just smile a bright smile and he knew it was time to finally get things right. He would be Alpha one day.

In the den, Kouga sat in silence with a sleeping Yumiko in his arms. She had cried herself to sleep but he didn't dare budge, not yet. It wasn't until Yoru got to his feet with a slight gruff that he knew it may be time for that talk. Letting out a sigh, Kouga would shift slightly and carefully lay her down. With a soft groan she would roll onto her side, curled up a little. He would watch her for a moment before following after the black wolf. Upon going outside he could see the wolves as they sat there in silence, mother's ushering their children inside. His eyes search for the kid and spotting him he just gives a small laugh. There was such a look of fierce determination on his face. Well, that's good. He walks up to the boy and puts a hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

"She woke up but she's asleep now. You better go watch over her kid," he says with that small smile.

Kotsuroki just looks up and gives a firm nod before motioning for Taiyou to follow him. Yoru and Taiyou shared a small bump and kiss before they were once again separated. Looks like long days turn into long nights.


End file.
